


Verletzt

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Boerne ist verletzt. Thiel auch.





	Verletzt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anja79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anja79/gifts).



> Ein kleines spätes Geburtstagsgeschenk für anja79. :-)

Boerne nippte an seinem Glas, schloss die Augen und lauschte der wohlklingenden Musik. Er musste lächeln. Es war ein bitteres Lächeln. Seit er Thiel nicht mehr gelegentlich oder auch ein bisschen öfter abends auf ein Glas Wein einlud, dauerte es wesentlich länger, bis seine Flaschen leer getrunken waren. Tja, so hatte eben alles sein Gutes.

Als Thiel ihm an den Kopf geworfen hatte, er wäre eine unnütze Nervensäge und solle ihn in Zukunft gefälligst in Ruhe lassen, hatte er ja wie so oft einfach drüber hinweg lachen wollen, aber blöderweise hatten ihn Thiels Worte wirklich getroffen, und nach Lachen war ihm so gar nicht zumute gewesen.  
„Gut, in Zukunft lasse ich Sie in Ruhe!“, hatte er kurz und knapp geantwortet. Und er hielt sich dran. Keine wertvollen Ratschläge mehr irgendeinen Mordfall betreffend, keine gutmütigen Angebote mehr, Thiel irgendwohin zu fahren, und keine Einladungen mehr auf ein Glas Wein oder gar ein gemeinsames und liebevoll zubereitetes Essen.

Gestern waren sie zufällig zum gleichen Zeitpunkt nach Hause gekommen, und Thiel hatte ihm so einen ... merkwürdigen Blick zugeworfen.

„Möchten Sie mir zufällig etwas sagen, Herr Thiel?“, hatte er gefragt.

„Ähm, ja, ich ... ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Abend.“

„Danke, den wünsche ich Ihnen ebenfalls.“ Er hatte gelächelt und versucht, sich die Enttäuschung nicht anmerken zu lassen. Für einen winzigen Moment hatte er tatsächlich gedacht, dass Thiel sich vielleicht bei ihm entschuldigen wollte ...

 

Das Glas war leer, die Musik zu Ende. Zeit, sich für die Nacht fertig zu machen. Bevor er ins Bad verschwinden konnte, klopfte es mehrmals laut an seiner Tür. Nanu, wer konnte das um diese Uhrzeit sein?

„Herr Thiel.“ Mit dem hätte er nun so gar nicht gerechnet. „Was möchten Sie?“

„Haben Sie vielleicht ein Pflaster für mich?“ Thiel hielt seinen rechten und blutigen Zeigefinger hoch. „Ich habe mich geschnitten. An dem verdammten alten Dosenöffner. Ich wollte mir die Ravioli ...“

„Zeigen Sie mal her“, meinte er besorgt, und griff vorsichtig nach Thiels Hand. „Nicht, dass es eine größere Wunde ist, und Sie sich am Ende noch eine Blutvergiftung holen.“

„Ach was, Boerne.“ Thiel lachte. „Ich brauche echt nur ein Pflaster.“

Boerne inspizierte die blutige Wunde genau. „Zum Glück nur ein winziger Schnitt. Kommen Sie rein und setzen Sie sich, ich hole das Pflaster.“

„Okay. Danke.“

 

„So, Herr Thiel.“ Er nahm neben Thiel auf der Couch Platz, griff wieder nach seiner Hand, und klebte ihm das Pflaster vorsichtig an die richtige Stelle.

„Danke, Boerne.“ Thiel lächelte.

„Kein Problem.“ Er lächelte zurück. „Kann ich sonst noch etwas für Sie tun?“

„Ja.“ Thiels Lächeln verflog abrupt. 

„Und was?“

„Na ja, vielleicht ... wieder damit aufhören, mich in Ruhe zu lassen. Also, so penetrant wie vorher müssen Sie ja echt nicht wieder werden, nee, das nicht, aber vielleicht ... vielleicht ... Ach, Scheiße, es tut mir leid, Boerne.“

„Entschuldigung angenommen, Thiel.“ Boerne grinste breit. „Möchten Sie vielleicht einen Schluck Wein?“

„Nein, danke, ich muss gleich ins Bett.“ Thiel sah ganz schön erleichtert aus. „Aber ... morgen vielleicht?“

„In Ordnung.“

„Prima. Ach, und Boerne?“

„Ja?“

„Eigentlich habe ich genug Pflaster daheim.“


End file.
